kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamer
'''Flamer' is a ''Kirby'' series enemy that resembles an eyeball. It gives Kirby Burning (or in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Fire). Flamers cling to and move along floors, walls, and ceilings. When they see Kirby or when attacked however, they leap into the air spinning, eject flames from their sides and leave a fiery trail behind them. Once they do that, flamers continue in the direction they are moving and pass through walls until they move out of the screen. They first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, then its remake (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land), and most of the following games. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Flamers ignite when Kirby gets too close, but never leave the surface they cling to, and stop burning when Kirby moves away, however, if they are hit with the yarn whip, they charge after Kirby. An electric variant appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It grants Kirby the Spark ability. Flamer appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber, Smash Combat Chamber, and Magolor Race 1. Physical Appearance Flamer is a red, spherical creature with a single black, shining, eyeball lined in white. It has four knobs, usually maroon or a darker color of itself, on its sides to expel fire. While spinning, it sheathes itself in flames and becomes a flaming comet aimed at Kirby, hence the name "Flamer". It can also be colored green, blue, or orange. Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby's Dream Course'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS) *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Trivia *Flamer's eye is similar to a Waddle Doo's. *The Glire, Glice, and Glunder enemies from Super Smash Bros. Brawl are similar in function to the Flamer. They are creatures with an eye in the center that also roll over surfaces, often seeming to defy gravity, by going over the underside of platforms and up walls. If a player character gets too close, depending on the type of Glire, they will shoot out fire, ice, or electricity, respectively. Artwork KA Flamer.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Flamer.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Gallery KA Flamer.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' kdc_6hole1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Flamer.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' AM Flamer.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Flamer.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Flamer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KEY Flamer shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SPE Flamer.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Flamer.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:Flamer Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Flamer sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KatAM Flamer sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Flamer sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Flamer sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Burning Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe